


Fault

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was absolutely sure it was her fault he wasn’t with them now. She’d never shown how much she suffered, nor had she ever told them anything about her feelings – but Ash saw how hard it was for her to stay calm and relaxed, although she was on a roll comparing to the others: she didn’t have to visit a therapist as often as Ash or Chris or Jess. She was a strong gal – but this strength was so overwhelming that Samantha tried to fight herself. The last battle with her own nature led to such an ominous decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part. The following one could be added.

“I’m going back to the mines”.

The phrase hung in the air, unanswered.

Ash didn’t believe her ears and wasn’t sure she made the words correctly. Still influenced by the events of that night, she unwillingly found “the mines” in every single sentence. She could imply some geological museum, her lovely mountains - whatever else, but not the Blackwood Pines, right? She wasn’t crazy, was she?..

“You… What?” asked Ashley cautiously, hoping to hear a new “amazing” story of a peak Sam was going to reach. Dibs on her ambitions, the rock climber was eager to share a new experience with her.

“I am. Going back. To the mines.” repeated Sam slowly, having taken a deep breath. It was a hard decision for her, too.

Ashley froze. Sam /seemed/ to be a deranged. Why did she practically desire to take chances and risk her life? Although they had exploded the lodge, the curse - yeah, she knew how obtuse it sounded - still existed, and it would be a suicide to go there.

“Sam,” Ashley finally pulled herself together hardly finding the might to speak. “It is… not the way out.”

She was perfectly aware of her plans and, moreover, she understood the reasons. One of them, actually - that brave girl didn’t need any more.

This was Josh.

Sam was absolutely sure it was her fault he wasn’t with them now. She’d never shown how much she suffered, nor had she ever told them anything about her feelings – but Ash saw how hard it was for her to stay calm and relaxed, although she was on a roll comparing to the others: she didn’t have to visit a therapist as often as Ash or Chris or Jess. She was a strong gal – but this strength was so overwhelming that Samantha tried to fight herself. The last battle with her own nature led to such an ominous decision.

“It is”.

Her voice was coarsely broken: Ashley saw the inner pain Sam physically felt to overcome herself.

“Sam”, Ash started slowly and quietly, “You… won’t get him back. I’m sorry to say, but he is…”

“I will not believe until I see him myself.”

The redhead sighed: she couldn’t say it out loud. There were two possible ways, neither of them positive. Either Josh had died in the mines before the rescuers got there, or he turned into one of these things they had seen in the Blackwood Pines.

“Ash”, Sam spoke again, thoughtfully looking at the window frame near which she noticed a photo of all them, alive and happy – Josh was holding her by the waist and she didn’t even pay attention to it… “I have… to ask you about… If I… don’t go back…”

“Don’t freaking go anywhere!” Ashley interrupted. She hated the thought of her friend going back into the creepy place swarming with the creatures that shouldn’t exist at all, “I don’t want to listen to your arguments. I miss him, too, I know he was your best friend, I understand what you’re feeling and how difficult it is for you to overpass, but please, Sam. Hear me. He is dead. Whether you want it or not, he is dead, you cannot change anything, he won’t appear at the threshold of your flat…”

“Enough.” Sam was about to cry: tears sparkled in her eye, but she managed to stifle.

“Oh my God.”

She understood. It suddenly dawned upon her: Josh was not only a friend to her.

“He wasn’t just a friend, was he?..”

“I am sorry, but that is none of your concern”, she replied mildly but firmly. “So, if I am not to go back… take care… of everything.” She turned to leave, her eyes still lingering on the picture.

Shit, why did she need to be so stubborn? Why was she so eager to get into trouble alone, literally going to sacrifice herself out of stupid altruism? Was it so necessary for her to see the dead body of her so-called friend or whoever he was for her?..

“I’m game.”

“I’m sorry?”

God, she was so pale. Ash thought Sam didn’t have a wink of sleep for a couple of nights. She definitely felt something else for this strange guy who had lost his lovely sisters because of a bad prank. He didn’t deserve it. Nothing of it.

“I mean, I’m with you. I know you want to sacrifice yourself and probably die there in the mines, but I won’t let you do it so easily. Can you hear me? I will not lose any of my friends. Not again. I will not get out of this shit again. You’re not selfish, Sam, you won’t let me go to an asylum, will you?”

A slight reflection of smile glided across her lips. She was to thank her friend – but instead, she just looked at the redhead with inexpressible gratitude in her emerald green eyes.


End file.
